Digimon Xros Wars Fic Anniversary
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A Digimon Xros Wars Anniversary fic from my best friend with slight Akari X Taiki an Kiriha X Nene! REVIEWS are welcome!


Yay! Another DXW Anniversary fic but this is made from my Best Friend plus My Editor XD She's too shy to publish while this Fic is very awesome for me so she allow me to publish it :D so hope you enjoy this fic!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is my story for DXW Anniversary, before that, I will introduce myself. The name is Nadia for you. Well, I don't know if you guys satisfy to see this because I don't write one-shot story.**

**Oh, another note, the story is basically Romance genre and also mix Humor. I hope its not too long for whoever read this story. **

**Pairings? Of course there are. So just read it. Stop stalling and start reading. By the way 'I' here refer to me.**

Shoutmon: Okay, so, you lame author…

Me: quit it. I have my name.

Dorulumon: You are impolite, Shoutmon.

Cutemon: Yea, you shouldn't be so harsh to the author,kyu.

Taiki, Nene, Kiriha: *nodding*

Shoutmon: Grrr… SHUT UP!

Me: **I DO NOT OWN ANY DIGIMON, okay? **(although I want.)

Akari: Lets get started !

**DXW Anniversary**

It was another morning in the Digital World. Taiki and co. were camped on the forest near The Death General's castle. But somehow they kinda forget what day was that. Well, I(author) will open their memory out so they can remember what day today. They woke up in several minutes after, Kiriha as usual with his annoying face, Nene smiling and the red general, Taiki was in his normal mood yet wondering what have he forgot.

"Hey, Shoutmon, did we forgot something today?" the red general asked.

"Huh? I don't know, Taiki. Why don't you ask other?" the red dino with headphone shrugged.

"Hey guys, did we forgot something today? I mean we forgot something big." Taiki asked his friends.

Nene and Kiriha looked each other with question and shrugged, other digimon also shooking their head and shrugged signaling 'no'. _(Me: ck… how can they forget? Oh well, maybe I have to show them.)_

"You all are so stupid." Said a voice, it was Dorulumon who spoke up. _(Me: whiw… nice shot.)_

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?" Shoutmon yelled at him twitching with big annoyance on his head.

The orange dog _(Dorulumon: Wait! Im not DOG! Me: so what are you? Dorulumon: errr… Me: *sigh*)_ sighed heavily, "today is Digimon Xross Wars 1st anniversary, how can you all forget it?"

Everyone gasped, awed, face-palmed themselves, ooh-ed and whatever you imagine minus the emotionless Kiriha who just making 'tch' sound.

"Thank goodness you all remember." I said with unbelief tone.

"Wow! Whos that?" Shoutmon and everyone shocked hearing the strange and unknown voice.

"Who am I not so important , dude. You all are the important guests yet you forgot today's anniversary? Oh My GAWD! Well, then I will transfer you all to the hall party." I said quickly before they questioning me with so many questions.

**BOOM! **And done.

"Wow! Where the hell are we?" Dorulumon asked, looking at the big hall full with food, pretty decorations, balloons, big cake and stage with designed "DIGIMON XROSS WARS ANNIVERSARY" well I admit that's lame enough.

"Eh? Taiki, Nene and Kiriha? You came here too?" asked a certain voice who they knew it who that was.

"Akari?" Taiki asked puzzled.

"Yes its me." She smiled sweetly making Taiki blushed.

"And me also Taiki Kudou!" a brunette stepped in the conversation.

"Ara, Zenjirou. Its nice to see you again." He smiled.

"Why you! Duel with me ! And I will make sure win this duel!" grabbing out his bamboo sword.

"Wait wait. I come here not to duel with you." Taiki defended himself and the two started their bickering.

"This is starting to annoy me." Kiriha said with his annoyed tone.

"Don't be like that Kiriha, lets have fun together!" Nene smiled to him.

He could feel his blood tensing and his warm cheek, he blushed? Kiriha BLUSHED? You gotta be kidding right? Right? Right? He blushed? You greatly must be kidding me. That blonde hair like girl with cold blue eyes and cold tone blushed?

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Who shut up?" Nene shocked, tilting her head.

"Its not you, its… I don't know… a very annoying voice at my head maybe." _(Me: you referring me huh? How cruel!)_

"Right right. May I have your attention please?" I asked with a cheerful tone. Popping out from nowhere, they must be questioning at their head, oh well, Im a MC of this party anyway so showing from nowhere was one of my performance.

Everyone looked their eyes at me with confusing eyes, "Hey! You are the one who kidnapped us!" Shoutmon shouted at me.

Huh, Shoutmon like to shouting. "Hahaha… sorry. Im the MC of this party today and as you know, today is DXW Anniversary!" I cheerfully said.

Everyone clapped their hands with awed, minus Kiriha who crossed his hand coldly. Typical Kiriha Aonuma. "Anyway, have your food now guys. You deserve it for one year showing to the kids! Tell you what so many like you all! Especially Taiki, Nene, Kiriha and you Akari." I smiled pointing to Akari who blushed.

"Hey! Why I am not liked?" Zenjirou yelled angrily at me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Anyway have your food guys! And the digimon also!" I clapped my hands.

"YAY!" All the digimons happily ate the food include Shoutmon who pouted just now. He sure recover fast.

Okay, now I have to become narrator again.

"Taiki, how have you been?" Akari asked sheepishly playing her fingers.

Taiki scratched his head nervously, "Ah, I am fine Akari. And we just kicked butt 4 generals!" he lifted up his fist excitedly.

Akari smiled yet sad smiled formed on her face, "That's good to hear. I hope you can do well after this party, Taiki."

Taiki felt his heart stabbed when Akari formed that smiled. He knew that smile, a sad smile from Akari. He knew he left her and Zenjirou when he got back to Digital World once again. He also felt heavy when he left them especially Akari. The red head is so dear to him but he never said his feeling to her until now.

'Am I so coward? When comes to Digimon I never hesitated yet this one is so different.' He thought bitterly.

_'That's because you don't know how to deal it, right?_' a voice come to his head.

'Who are you?' he asked.

_'its not important who I am. You see, Akari has always waiting for your back from Digital World. Her everyday is waiting and waiting for you and yet you…'_

'I KNOW THAT! I just…' he couldn't think anything.

_'What? You are too DENSE you know. She always take care of you, be a big sister to you and yet.. what did you do to her? making her sad.'_

'Shut up! Shut up! I can deal with it! All I have to do is say to her my feeling, right?'

_'Absolutely right. Well then, you know what to do and I will leave now. Bye.'_

'Wait..!'

No response.

'Now what Im going to do?' he thought puzzled.

"Taiki… Taiki!" Akari snapped him, shaking his shoulder gently,

"Eh, sorry Akari." Taiki came back to his sense, seeing the worried golden eyes closer to him making him aback and blushed.

"Whats wrong? You looked lost." She said with her worried tone.

"I..uh.. Akari, actually I…" Taiki nervously ready to say his feeling _(Me: wow….. GO GO Kudou! Come on goggles head! I know you are not chicken so get the hell up!)_

Akari on the other side tilting her head, wondered what will Taiki said.

Meanwhile…

"Come on Kiriha! Lets grabbed some food!" Nene pulled his wrist softly making our dear Kiriha blushed again_. (Me: oh, crush on Nene? Interesting *evil smirk*)_

"Hn." He nodded, followed Nene to a cake corner where many cakes there.

"Nene, here! There are so many cakes!" Sparrowmon waving at the two humans.

"Wow! Look delicious!" she grabbed a vanilla cake with strawberry as the topping. Kiriha looked at the sweet Nene eating innocently. His cheeks slowly become red but quickly snapped before anyone see him.

The blonde grabbed a chocolate cake with no topping, just a single black chocolate cake without anything represented his empty heart.

'This cake… It looks like me… Like my heart. My empty heart.' He thought coldly.

"Ne~ Kiriha, you know, that chocolate cake maybe was just a simple without any toppings in it, but… If we added something it wont be a simple anymore, don't you think?" she smiled gently.

Kiriha surprised, he looked at her with an amusement. He didn't think of it Nene will be so wise yet it filled his heart. Yeah, just like the chocolate need toppings he also need toppings to filled his empty heart but Nene was enough for him. She is his toppings after all.

As like Taiki, Kiriha also hasn't told his feeling to Nene. Yes, he has a crush on her ever since she asked him to join her team Twilight. But somehow his feeling grew bigger when Nene showed her true face. Her sweet, kindness, and gentle touched his cold and evil heart.

'What should I do?' he thought puzzled.

_'You should tell her, idiot Kiriha.' _A voice came to his head.

'Who are you! And what do you mean by idiot?' he gritted his teeth, holding his anger out.

_'I am not important, you hear me, tell her your feeling! Don't act so cool ! and that's not cool.'_

'Shut up! Easy to talk difficult to do!' he groaned.

_'Oh dear, what a pain. Stop being CHICKEN! Just tell her and you wont be regret. Trust me.'_

'Tch.'

_'Oh? Being coward now huh? So, 'The Greatest Blue General' afraid huh? This is new.'_

'Tch. Shut up! Or I will cut your head.'

_'Just go and tell her.'_

'Fine.'

No response.

"Nene! Oh Im so glad to see you again!" Zenjirou approached Nene clapping his hand on her's with a happy face and you can see a love in his eyes, ridiculous right?

"Uh? You are…" Nene forgot his name.

"Zenjirou!" he happily said his name.

"Right. Glad to see you again." She sweat-dropped, Kiriha glared at Zenjirou with deathly eyes. If you see it you definitely like going to the deepest hell of the hell and seeing the king of the hell. Black aura surrounding Kiriha as his eyes becaming red, signaling him to get the hell out from Nene ASAP.

Zenjirou shivered and paled, his whole body became as white as ghost, he run away quickly. Nene sweat-dropped again.

"Whats happen to him?" she asked herself turning to Kiriha who looked irritated.

"Whats wrong Kiriha? You looked pissed." the twin tail hair asked him.

'Is she dense or what? Grrr! Woman.' He thoughts angrily.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you." Kiriha hesitantly said.

"And what is that?" she tilted her head.

"Its… well… Actually I…"

Meanwhile the digimon…..

"I don't understand why Taiki and the others looked strange." Shoutmon ate his food for the 10th already. _(Me: OI! Aren't you gonna explode? You know.. something like KA-BOOM?)_

"Well, because you are stupid." Dorulumon said with slight I-don't-care tone.

"Maybe they are having stomachache, kyu?" Cutemon said.

"Leave them, they need their own time." Beelzebumon said wisely.

"According to my theories, they are having a crushing time." Wisemon spoke more wisely and with the true fact.

"What? They are crushing each other?" Revolmon raised an eyebrow.

"Its not that! They are having their lovey-dovey time!" Lilymon stepped in happily.

Everyone ooh-ed, some of them know what she mean, some of them just nodded. _(Me: are you stupid?)_

"Loveee?" Balistamon asked confusedly.

"Yes, they are." Mervamon nodded in agreement, looking at Nene and Kiriha who having a private talk.

"Maybe we should just left them be." Beelzebumon smirked.

"That is no fun nyaa~" Persiamon pouted.

"Anyway, we should mine ourselves first. These all foods are so good!" Jijimon grabbed an apple.

"I wonder why they didn't invite the Bugra Army too, kame." Chibikamemon asked, making every digimon there looked at him.

"NO WAY." They yelled in unison, chibikamemon sweat-dropped.

At The Bugra Castle, the Bugramon and his minions sneezing hardly.

"Who the hell speaking us I wonder." Lilithmon hissed angrily.

Back to where our heros be…

"Akari..actually I…love you." The 2 word he could said it after finding his voice.

Akari shocked, her ears couldn't be wrong, right? He actually said he love her? Her head spinning in confused, her face transform into a red crimson and she lost words.

Silence for awhile.

'This awkward.' Taiki thoughts as his face went to tomato red face.

"Wha… what Taiki? You are not joking right? Right?" Akari laughed nervously as she saw Taiki's serious face she stopped laughing.

"No, Im not, Akari. I really love you! I couldn't tell you because Im too coward. I couldn't express to you because I was afraid you could get hurt. I… I… I couldn't take you to Digital World because I… I…" Akari cut him.

She hugged him tightly, tears rolling from her golden eyes. She was really happy yet proud of his Taiki actually love her. She was waiting all along from him to say. She cried in his warm chest, tears couldn't stop from her golden eyes as Taiki hugged her back, patting her head gently.

"At last you said it, idiot." She lift up her head and smiled, Taiki blushed but smiled gently.

"Ya, took me awhile. So whats your answer then?" The red general continued to hug her.

Silence.

Akari confused yet her voice likely disappear, what happen? She cant replied him, she is too embarrass to say it.

"I… I…love you too." Her face went bright crimson as she buried her face on his chest, avoiding his surprised gazed.

Taiki smiled widely, as he parted their hug leaning closely to her, searching for a beautiful lip of Akari's. Akari on the other hand stunned, she cant move back or run from he she just too happy to run. The brunette pressed his own lip on hers as they went to their own world, the red head seems surprised for the sudden kiss from Taiki.

'He kiss me! Finally! OMG ! Am I dreaming or what?' she thought happily. _(Me: hey, you are not dreaming! This is REALITY, dude!)_

They parted because they went out breath, the two couple were holding their breath when kissing, for some reason the two got too nervous. As Akari and Taiki's face went red they avoiding eyes contact on each other, too scary to see each other that was on their mind.

"Uh, Akari. Im sorry for the sudden…kiss." Taiki hesitantly said scratching his head.

Akari shook her head, "No, its okay. I… like it… I love you Taiki and I always." She face him with a bright angel smile.

Taiki melted by her smile, "Me too Akari. Always and always." He smiled.

Taiki grabbed Akari's wrist as they began holding their hands together, it feels like the two finally got their love back and they finally admit it after such a long time, right? Right? Okay, this one finished! Lets go to the other one. I had enough for becoming cupid for one day. Huh!

"Hey!What do you mean finished?" Taiki said angrily making a happy Akari turned to him with a confused face.

Ups… It seems he can still hear me, well, gotta go! Take your time love birds.

"Whats wrong Taiki? Who are you yelling at?" Akari asked him.

"No, its nothing." He smiled quickly not wanting his dearly love to worry too much.

Kiriha and Nene….

"What do you wanna say, Kiriha? Nene asked him with a slight tilted head.

"I… actually…." He nervously said scratching his head, avoiding her beautiful yet warm amethyst eyes.

_'Quickly you say it wont you, idiot Kiriha!' _just now voice popping out again.

'SHUT UP! Im trying you see!' he thought angrily.

Silence on Kiriha's head.

'Okay, here goes nothing.' He thought finale.

"I love you." He said nervously.

Ting… Silence.

Nene who hold ate his vanilla cake stopped and froze for awhile, trying to soaked what just he said now. He love Nene! Wahhoo!

'He loves me? You kidding right? It must kidding. Yeah. It must!' she thoughts.

"Kiriha… You must be joking right? You love me? You gotta be kidding me." She laughed nervously, hiding her surprised face and unbelief.

Kiriha stunned, clenching his fist not because he is angry but he cant believe he failed to convinced his heart that he love the girl in front of him. He eventually getting closer to her as he grabbed her shoulder and pressed his own to her soft lip.

Nene widened her eyes surprised by Kiriha's kiss. The cold blonde actually kiss her? she thought surprised.

As for 10 seconds kiss, they parted. Kiriha and Nene didn't look each other because they are embarrass. Kiriha really showed his manliness to her huh? Nice move!

"That proof you Nene. I really love you, and that's it." He coldly said, I think he just hiding his nervous, typical Kiriha Aonuma.

Nene didn't say anything as she stood there like a statue. Not knowing what to replied as her face become red crimson, remembering the last kiss with Kiriha. She admit she.. enjoy it. She didn't know that Kiriha's lip would be so soft and with chocolate flavor he just ate it. She..like it, no matter how much she denied it.

"Fine Nene. I just want to proof to you that's all." He was going to walked away as Nene quickly hugged him from behind.

I will explain, the scene is like this, Nene hugged Kiriha's back as the blue general stopped his walk and stunned. The lavender general hugged him tightly, "Thank you Kiriha." Was all she could say.

Kiriha turned his body to the twin tail girl, hugged her back with a warming body of his making Nene blushed slightly as she tighten her hand to his back.

"Kiriha…" she said nervously.

"Yes Nene?" he asked as they parted again, the azure eyes meet amethyst eyes as they went to their own world.

"I… I don't what to say but I really thank you. And I love you too." She smiled gently like an angel, making Kiriha's blood tensing and his cheek warm up.

He smile back to her, at this time Nene blushed like a mad. Kiriha never smile so deeply to her or anybody but to her it was a treasure that she would treasure it so much.

"Thank you Nene." He kissed her again as she replied it back. Happy ending? Oh yes, but it isn't ending yet.

The Digimon who watched them (I think all watch them)

"Aww! Look at them. They are so in love!" Lilymon excitedly seeing the couples kissing and admitting.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Lilymon." Mervamon smirked.

"Uh. Its too tense to see our general kissing." Beelzebumon went on red.

"Ho? And why are you so red Beelzebumon?" Wisemon playfully asked him.

Beelzebumon scowled angrily at Wisemon who chuckled.

"Huh! I don't understand love." Shoutmon said with his mouth full of food.

"You always understand food." Dorulumon sweat-dropped.

"They are so lovey-dovey, kyu." Cutemon dreamily said.

"With some of help of course." I said sitting at the chair, smirking proudly.

"Oh well, it was part of the plan right?" Jijimon rubbed his chin, proud of the plan succeed.

"I don't know you can bombard to the boys ' mind." Wisemon raised an eyebrow with an amusement.

"Oh you don't know me. Im author and I can do anything." I winked to them.

"Nene!" Sparrowmon cried to Mervamon, seeing Nene and Kiriha laughing and smiling.

"Nene-sama is big already Sparrowmon,moni." Monitamon said aiding Mervamon's side.

Balistamon looked confused but he shrugged it, looking for Zenjirou who sitting in the corner, zoning like a pale ghost.

"Anyway, the party will soon end up. I will bring you all back to the Digital World. You still have to defeat the death general right?"

Everyone nodded as they ready to be back, waiting for their generals to finished their own lovey-dovey thingy.

Popping from nowhere, I am at the stage once again with microphone on, "Test Test 1,2,3 so, did everyone enjoyed the party? Well then I will end this anniversary and you all will be back to the Digital World except Akari and Zenjirou who I will transfer back to Human World. Omegamon (or Omnimon) will mad at me if you stay too long." I explained with frighten that Omegamon will crack my neck if they get too long here.

"So, this is goodbye then?" Akari formed a sad smile on her lip.

Taiki isn't planning to part from Akari but he must go back to Digital World to beat all those Death General and Bugramon. Also saving Nene's little brother, Yuu.

"Akari, look at me. This will not a good-bye for us. I will come back to you again, remember that. I will always in your heart." He pointed at Akari's heart, tears rolling from her eyes as she quickly wiped it and smiled.

"Yes Taiki and I will always in your heart no matter what."

Taiki smiled and kissed her again, deeply yet full of love to Akari. All of the digimon smiling to both of the couple and also Kiriha and Nene who holding their hands together. Kiriha hold Nene with protective yet gentle hold, not wanting to lose the lavender general anymore.

"Come on Taiki, we will beat the crap of those death general! And we will come back to Akari and Zenjirou." Shoutmon lift up his fist with a huge smile.

They parted, as Taiki formed a wide smile, "Love you Akari." He pecked a quick kiss on her cheek making her face red crimson.

"Alright then, I will transfer you all to Digital World." I said.

**BOOM ! **and done. Simple *wink*

"Wow… what the hell that stupid author done! My head is hurt!" Shoutmon complained, hey! At least you went back to your camp!

"Well, I guess we get a new love birds here." Mervamon smirked looking at Nene and Kiriha who blushing.

"Mervamon…" Nene said with a pouting face.

"Shut up." Kiriha demanded.

'That was a really one of the greatest anniversary.' Taiki grinned hugely.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Well thanks for it Taiki! I don't think you being sarcasm after all I am good when making story hehehe… anyway, this is my story for DXW anniversary, too long? Well Im sorry for that. You see, I never make any one-shot story so mind me.**

**Anyway, for whoever read my lame story I really grateful to it and you have my thanks. So, I don't think I have to say anything. You like it I happy, you dont like it oh well. Hahahaha!XD **

**Bye-bye! Happy 1st anniversary of DXW !**

**Another A/N: Yay! finally she finished it! I love this so much! (I supposed to said this in reviews) And please reviews reviewwwws! hard reviews are welcome :D  
><strong>


End file.
